Lockvogel Martin
by Jesse Martin
Summary: Martin wird entführt und gefoltert.


2 Lockvogel Martin

„Wir haben wieder eine Entführung. Das ist jetzt schon die zweite und immer nur junge Männer im alter zwischen 38 und 39 Jahren", verkündete Agent Malone beim reinkommen. Alle sahen auf, Martin kam zum Besprechungstisch und setzte sich zu den anderen. Nachdem Jack sich hingesetzt hatte, verteilte er die Akten an seine Mitarbeiter, die sofort still zu lesen begannen. Danny sah bei Martin mit in die Akte und nahm das Foto in die Hand, dann hielt er es neben Martins Gesicht hoch und meinte nur: „Ich glaube unser Täter entführt gerne Leute die unserem Martin ähnlich sehen. Hier steht sogar 1.80m. Genauso Groß bist du doch auch oder Martin?" Alle sahen zu den beiden rüber, nun verstanden sie was er meinte. „Du hast recht, er sieht Martin erstaunlich ähnlich und das alter stimmt auch", meinte Vivian und sah Jack an. Nun fingen alle Martin, mit den persönlichen Daten, der Entführten zu vergleichen. „Hier steht blaue Augen, blonde Haare, Größe 1.80m männlich und schlank, Alter zwischen 38 und 39. Ja, ich würde sagen wir haben einen Gewinner", Danny grinste. Martin lief rot an, was die Anderen lächeln ließ. Vivian brachte die beiden Bilder, der vermissten schon mal an der Tafel an. „Checken wir Mal, ob es noch andere Gemeinsamkeiten außer, dass Aussehen gibt. Martin und Danny, ihr beide hört euch bei den Familien um, die Arbeitsstellen werden Vivian und ich abklappern und Sam prüft die Telefonlisten. Also los." Im Fahrstuhl auf dem Weg nach unten, stupste Danny Martin in die Seite und meinte Grinsend: „Du bist eben begehrt." Jack sah zu denn beiden rüber und musste lächeln, da er ja wusste, dass sie ihre Liebe miteinander teilten.

Zuerst ging es zu der Familie des ersten Entführungsopfers. Danny klingelte und sie stellten sich als FBI Agenten vor. Die Bilder die an den Wänden hingen, zeigten erstaunliche Ähnlichkeiten mit Martin. Das erklärte auch warum die Ehefrau immer wieder verwirrt zu ihm herübersah. Sie erfuhren nicht viel Neues von Mrs. Williams, nur das der Beruf ihres Mannes Verkäufer in einem Eisenwarenladen war. Es folgten noch ein paar Routine Fragen, dann gingen sie wieder. Kaum das sie im Wohnzimmer der nächsten Familie standen und sich vorgestellt hatten wurde Martin auch schon umarmt, er fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut. „Granny das ist nicht dein Eric. Entschuldigen sie bitte, aber sie sehen ihrem Enkel und meinem Mann sehr ähnlich", brachte Sarah Bauer, die Ehefrau des verschwundenen, hervor. „Können sie sich jemanden vorstellen der ihren Mann entführen würde, hat er Feinde?" „Nein, er hat keine Feinde, er ist beliebt bei seinen Kollegen und hier in der Nachbarschaft." „Haben sie eine Lösegeldforderung bekommen?", fragte Danny. Die Ehefrau schüttelte nur den Kopf. Als sie endlich wieder im Wagen saßen, atmete Martin hörbar auf. Danny sah ihn an und meinte nur: „So schlimm?"

Im Büro wurden die gesammelten Ergebnisse verglichen und ausgetauscht. Martin und Danny hatten nichts Neues erfahren, wie auch Vivian und Jack. Dann wurde ein schnelles Mittagessen eingenommen, danach sahen sich Martin und Vivian sowie Danny und Sam die beiden Schauplätze der Entführungen an. Bei dem einen Tatort, handelte es sich um den Hinterhof des Eisenwarenladens, bei dem das erste Opfer, gearbeitet hatte. Leider hatte der Hof einen Betonboden und in Folge dessen, nur wenige bis gar keine Spuren aufzuweisen. Beim zweiten Tatort sah das schon anders aus. Das Zweite Opfer wurde beim Joggen im Park überrascht. Eric Bauer hatte sich gewehrt, es hatte nur nicht ganz gereicht. Niemand hatte was gesehen, denn es war ja auch schon fast dunkel. Die einzigen Spuren die man vom Opfer zwei fand waren ein paar tropfen Blut, wahrscheinlich von einem Faustschlag ins Gesicht. Zurück im Büro wollte Jack wissen, was sie bis jetzt hatten. „Wir haben zwei Entführungen von Männern im alter zwischen 38 und 39 Jahren, beide Weiße und sie haben eine erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit Martin", meinte Sam. Nun meldete Vivian sich zu Wort „Es gibt bis auf das Aussehen keine Gemeinsamkeiten der beiden Opfer." „Ja, und sie wurden unterschiedlich entführt. Der eine konnte sich noch wehren und der andere ist mit Chloroform betäubt worden." Es war schon spät, Jack sah in die müden Gesichter seiner Mitarbeiter und schickte sie nach Hause.

Danny wachte auf und sah auf die Uhr, er hatte noch eine Stunde bevor er aufstehen musste. Er sah rüber zu Martin und dachte Mal wieder: wie niedlich er doch aussieht wenn er schläft, wie ein kleiner Junge. Die Narbe auf Martins Brust, war noch nicht ganz verblasst, wie auch es war ja auch erst zwei Monate her. Danny beugte sich zu ihm rüber und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Martin fing an zu brummen und wachte langsam auf. „Guten Morgen mein Schatz." Nun wurde Dannys Kuss erwidert. „Wie spät ist es?" „Wir haben noch eine Stunde, bevor wir aufstehen müssen." Martin rückte näher an Danny heran, seine Hand glitt unter die Decke, dann fing er wissend an zu lächeln. Danny lächelte zurück, glitt seinerseits unter die Decke und Martin schloss die Augen. Danny freute sich darüber, dass Martin seine anfängliche scheu überwunden hatte. Sie kuschelten noch ein wenig, bis es Zeit war aufzustehen. Martin ging als erster unter die Dusche, Danny machte schon Mal den Kaffee und kam dann nach. Nun war es auch schon Zeit, ins Büro zu fahren. Sie fuhren mit zwei Wagen, sie waren einfach noch nicht soweit, es allen zu zeigen, das sie ein Paar waren.

„Wir haben einen Toten. Der Anruf kam gerade rein." „Wer ist es?", fragte Martin. Jack griff schon zu seinem Jackett und meinte nur: „Es ist David Williams, das erste Entführungsopfer." Alle machten sich auf den Weg, zum Fundort der Leiche. Der Gerichtsmediziner, war noch dabei, die Leiche an Ort und Stelle zu begutachten, so konnte das Team um Jack, noch ein Blick auf sie werfen. Vivian verzog das Gesicht. „Das sieht aber schlimm aus." Danny beugte sich vor. „Ja, sieht so aus, als wäre er gefoltert worden." Jack trat einen Schritt zurück. „Lasst Mal den Corona vorbei." Die Leiche wurde eingepackt und in die Gerichtsmedizin gebracht. Bald würden sie mehr über die Verletzungen und die Quallen des Opfers wissen.

Zurück im Büro werteten sie die Eindrücke aus, die sie gesammelt hatten. Martin legte seinen Mantel über seinen Stuhl und kam zum Besprechungstisch. „Meint ihr er hat bei den ganzen Folterungen noch gelebt oder sind ein paar davon auch post mortem?" „Das erfahren wir ja bald, aber man kann nur hoffen, dass er nicht immer bei Bewusstsein war, als ihm das angetan wurde", meinte Jack und sah seine Leute an, die Anderen nickten zustimmend. „Danny, mach Mal das Fenster zu, es ist heute doch sehr kalt." „Na, was erwartest du Jack, ist doch auch bald Weihnachten." Das Wort Weihnachten, ließ Martin und Jack, zur gleichen Zeit, einen traurigen Blick aufsetzen. Jack musste an seine Töchter denken und Martin dachte an seine Mutter, die er telefonisch nicht erreichen konnte. Der restliche Tag ging mit Recherchen zu Ende.

An diesem Abend war es nicht ganz so spät und Martin versuchte, als er mit Danny zu Hause ankam, seine Mutter zu erreichen. Leider ging sein Vater ran und der ließ ihn gar nicht erst so weit kommen, dass er nach seiner Mutter fragen konnte. Sobald Victor Fitzgerald die Stimme seines Sohnes hörte, legte er ohne einen Gruß auf. „Das ist jetzt schon das zweite Mal das du deine Eltern anrufst und jedes Mal legen sie auf", meinte Danny, als er in das traurige Gesicht Martins sah. „Ich versuche es später noch Mal, ich glaube heute muss mein Vater zu eine seiner Versammlungen." Sie gingen in die Küche und aßen gemeinsam zu Abend. Eine Stunde später, rief Martin noch Mal bei seinen Eltern an und hatte Glück seine Mutter ging an den Apparat. Sein Vater war nicht da und so unterhielten sie sich fast eine halbe Stunde lang, danach sah Martin auch nicht Glücklicher aus, ihm standen tränen in den Augen. Danny versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, aber Martin meinte nur: „Es sind doch meine Eltern." „Ja, das schon, aber dein Vater behandelt dich wie einen Aussätzigen. Das ist auch nicht in Ordnung." „Er kann damit, dass sein einziger Sohn, nun schwul ist, eben nicht umgehen." Anstatt mit Martin weiter über das leidige Thema zu diskutieren, nahm er in einfach in die Arme und hielt ihn solange fest bis dieser sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Da es schon spät war, gingen beide schlafen.

Gleich am nächsten Morgen, war der Autopsiebericht da und das Team machte sich an die Arbeit. Der toxikologische Befund ließ noch auf sich warten und würde wohl am frühen Nachmittag fertig sein. Es war nicht leicht den Bericht zu lesen, bei all den Verletzungen die dem armen David Williams zugefügt wurden. Es erzählte von furchtbaren Quallen, die er über sich ergehen lassen musste. Im Bericht stand auch, dass das Opfer die ganze Zeit seiner Folterung, bei Bewusstsein gehalten oder wieder aufgeweckt wurde. „In den Taschen des Opfers, wurde nichts außer einer zerknüllten Serviette, einer kleinen Bar an der 57th und Park Ave gefunden, der Name der Bar war Last Exit. „Vivian und Danny, seht euch mal in dem Schuppen um, vielleicht war ja auch das zweite Opfer in dieser Bar, vor seinem verschwinden." Die beiden brachten in Erfahrung, dass beide Opfer vor ihrer Entführung dort waren und dann so ca. um 17 Uhr wieder gingen. Das Opfer David Williams, war am 15. 12. einem Freitag und Eric Bauer am 20. 12. einem Mittwoch in der Bar. Der Täter muss ihnen, nach dem sie sie verlassen hatten, gefolgt sein und hat sie dann Entführt. Jack bekam einen Anruf in seinem Büro, mit der Aufforderung Martin Fitzgerald als Lockvogel einzusetzen. Er versuchte zwar seinen Chef davon abzubringen was, aber nicht viel brachte, weil dieser sich auf seine Befehlsgewalt berief. Also rief er Martin zu sich ins Büro und eröffnete ihm, dass er in diesem Fall als Lockvogel fungieren sollte. Martin hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Danny erahnte schon so was Ähnliches und kam deshalb mit ihm in Jacks Büro. „Das kann doch nicht euer ernst sein, das ist viel zu gefährlich für Martin, er sieht dem Opfertyp viel zu ähnlich und wir haben schon einen Toten! Ich will auf keinen Fall, das Martin das gleiche Passiert wie dem ersten Opfer!" „Danny, beruhige dich wir passen ja alle auf Martin auf." „Ja Danny, beruhige dich ich schaffe das schon." Danny verließ das Büro und verschwand auf der Toilette. Martin sah Jack an und der nickte nur verstehend. Also folgte Martin Danny auf die Toilette, um mit ihm zu sprechen und ihn eventuell zu beruhigen. Die Tür war noch nicht ganz zu, da legte Danny auch schon los: „Ich hab dich schon Mal beinahe verloren, das will ich nicht noch Mal erleben." Martin nahm Danny in den Arm und meinte nur: „Das wirst du auch nicht, ich verspreche dir ich werde vorsichtig sein. Ich liebe dich doch." Martin beugte sich vor und küsste Danny dieser erwiderte den Kuss. Sie drückten sich aneinander so, dass sie sich spüren konnten.

Martin wurde verkabelt und in die Bar geschickt. Dort saß er bis halb sechs am Tresen, dann ging er im Dunkeln die paar Schritte, bis zum Park wo Eric Bauer entführt wurde und drehte eine Runde um den See. Nichts geschah, er wurde weder angesprochen, verfolgt noch entführt. Also wurde die Aktion abgebrochen und das Team traf sich zur Lagebesprechung im Büro. Danny war sichtlich erleichtert, dass nichts schief gegangen war.

Sie wollten gerade nach Hause gehen, als Danny von Jack noch Mal in sein Büro zurück gerufen wurde, irgendwas mit seinem Bericht. Danny meinte, dass Martin schon ruhig Mal vorfahren könnte, er würde ja auch gleich nachkommen. Außerdem waren sie ja sowieso mit zwei Wagen zur Arbeit gefahren. Martin willigte ein und fuhr schon Mal in sein Apartment, um dort auf Danny zu warten. Danny brauchte nicht lange für die Korrektur seines Berichtes und machte sich schon eine viertel Stunde später auf den Weg in Martins Wohnung.

Danny lächelte bei den Gedanken, was Martin ihm auf der Toilette gesagt hatte, dass er ihn doch lieben würde. Sie waren sehr Glücklich miteinander seit sie sich ihre Liebe gestanden hatten. Die einzige graue Wolke über ihrem Glück, war Martins Vater, der seinen Sohn, seit er es wusste, nicht mehr sehen wollte und es auch durchzog. Es tat Danny leid, zu sehen wie sehr Martin darunter litt, nicht mit seiner Mutter sprechen zu können. Danny freute sich Martin bald in die Arme nehmen zu können. Doch gleich als Danny an der Tür ankam, wusste er das was nicht stimmte. Er schob die Tür auf und sah den umgestürzten Tisch. Danny rief nach Martin, aber keine Antwort langsam bekam er Angst. Er ging durch das ganze Apartment, aber Martin war nicht da. Alles was er fand, war ein abgerissen Knopf von Martins Mantel. Fast Krank vor Sorge um Martin, rief er Jack an der versprach sofort zu kommen. Als Jack endlich ankam, war Danny schon sehr nervös, er lief aufgeregt in dem Apartment umher. Jack zwang ihn sich auf die Couch zu setzen und erst Mal durchzuatmen. Danny konnte kaum still sitzen, aber fügte sich dann doch und begann zu erzählen. Da Danny rumdruckste, unterbrach ihn Jack und meinte: „Ich weiß davon das ihr beide ein Paar seid und ich habe damit keine Probleme." „Seid wann weißt du es schon und wissen die Anderen auch bescheid?" „Ich glaube nicht das die Anderen es wissen ich glaube sie ahnen vielleicht was, aber wissen glaube ich nicht. Ich weiß es schon, seid Martin nach der Explosion im Krankenhaus war und du nicht von seiner Seite weichen wolltest." Das ließ Danny doch aufatmen und etwas ruhiger weitererzählen. Nachdem er alles erzählt hatte, riefen sie Vivian und Sam an. Die beiden Frauen waren doch sehr geschockt, als sie erfuhren, dass Martin entführt wurde und alle machten sich sofort an die Ermittlungen. Keiner fragte in der ganzen Aufregung, warum Danny in Martins Apartment war. Vivian und Sam machten sich auf den Weg nach Martins Wagen zu sehen. Als die beide weg waren, setzte sich Danny zu Jack und meinte: „Was glaubst du wird der Entführer mit Martin machen, ich meine was wird er ihm antun?" „Danny, das weiß ich nicht, ich hoffe wir finden ihn schnell genug, dann hat der Kerl nicht genügend Zeit Martin was anzutun." „Wir wollten Weihnachten zusammen feiern. Sein Vater hat ihn verstoßen, seit er weiß, dass Martin mich liebt und er darf seine Mutter nicht sehen. Das ist alles nicht leicht für ihn, er leidet darunter, aber das stört seinen Vater herzlich wenig. Also wollten wir zusammen feiern und nun ist er entführt wer weiß ob er zu mir zurückkommt." „An so was darfst du gar nicht denken, er kommt zurück." Jack sah Danny an und sah tränen in seinen Augen. „Der Typ hat sein erstes Opfer umgebracht nicht ohne es zu foltern! Jack, ich habe Angst um Martin." Jack konnte echte Verzweiflung und Sorge in Dannys Augen sehen und wusste doch nicht wie er ihn beruhigen sollte. Die Frauen kamen wieder und Danny wischte sich schnell die Tränen aus den Augen. Martins Wagen war immer noch da wo er ihn abgestellt hatte. „Der Portier hat gepennt, als Martin entführt wurde, er ist erst wach geworden als ein schwarzer Kastenwagen schnell wegfuhr, aber er hat sich wenigstens das Kennzeichen aufgeschrieben." „Auf was warten wir dann noch?!" „Ich lasse es schon überprüfen, Danny." „Tut mir Leid, Danke Sam." Jack sah Danny an und bemerkte wie erschöpft er war. „Danny ich möchte, dass du jetzt nach Hause fährst und dich ausruhst." „Nein, ich will mich jetzt nicht ausruhen! Ich kann mich doch jetzt nicht ausruhen, wer weiß was der Kerl mit Martin in der zwischen Zeit alles macht!" „Vivian und Sam, ihr beide überprüft den Fahrzeughalter, verhaftet ihn und bringt ihn ins Büro. Ich komme mit Danny gleich nach."

Vivian und Sam brachten den Verdächtigen ins Verhörzimmer. „Der Kerl ist ja ein Schrank von einem Mann, da hatte Martin ja kaum eine Chance", meinte Danny. Er wollte unbedingt beim Verhör anwesend sein, doch Jack erlaubte ihm es nur ungern. Jack und Danny setzten sich Frank Polak gegenüber, der lümmelte sich auf seinem Stuhl und grinste nur blöde. „Wo hast du Agent Fitzgerald hingebracht, was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", funkelte Danny ihn an. „Ich hab nichts mit ihm gemacht, ich hab die Ware nur eingepackt und abgeliefert", grinste er. Nun konnte Danny sich nicht mehr zurück halten, er sprang auf und drückte den Mann an die Wand, wobei er nur unterdrückt Knurrte: „Er ist keine Ware." Jack erschrak und konnte Danny gar nicht so schnell zu fassen kriegen. „Danny hör auf, hör sofort auf, lass ihn los, sofort!" Nach ein paar Sekunden, lies Danny von ihm ab und ging nach draußen. Jack folgte ihm und bugsierte ihn in die Toilette. „Ja, bist du eigentlich noch zu retten?! Bist du denn verrückt geworden?!" Danny sah auf seine Hände und meinte nur: „Martin ist keine Ware, kein Ding." „Das wissen wir alle, aber du kannst nicht so weiter machen das hilft Martin auch nichts!" „Ich bringe dich jetzt nach hause und da wirst du dich ausruhen. Verstanden?" Danny sah Jack an und wusste gleich, dass er sich jetzt besser fügte. Als sie in Dannys Apartment ankamen gab Jack Danny eine Tablette und meinte: „Schluck jetzt diese Tablette und Morgen sehen wir weiter. Ich werde noch eine Weile hier bleiben." „Was ist das?" „Das ist eine Schlaftablette, du brauchst Ruhe." „Ich will nicht schlafen!" „Danny, du nimmst jetzt diese Tablette!" „O.k. o.k.!" Danny nahm die Tablette und setzte sich neben Jack. „Ich hätte ihn nicht alleine vorfahren lassen dürfen. Das ist alles nur meine Schuld." „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, du hättest gar nichts machen können." Langsam wirkte die Tablette und Jack brachte Danny ins Schlafzimmer, wo er ihm half ins Bett zu klettern.

Das erste was Martin wahrnahm war Kälte, er froh. Dann hörte er ein gleichmäßiges tropfen, wie von einem Wasserhahn, sonst war alles still in dem Raum. Er bemerkte schnell, dass seine Arme auf dem Rücken gefesselt seine Beine aber frei waren. Es war dunkel und kalt es gab keinen nennenswerten Schmuck, außer einen alten Küchentisch und so was ähnliches wie einen alten Zahnarztstuhl. Beim Anblick des Stuhls hatte er schon ein ungutes Gefühl im Bauch. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen, er hatte was auf den Kopf bekommen, dann wurde er bewusstlos und kam erst hier wieder zu sich. Das wusste er noch, mehr aber nicht, es ging alles sehr schnell. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten und setzte sich an eine Wand. Danny fiel im ein, er wird sich bestimmt große Sorgen machen. Er versuchte rational zu denken seine Ausbildung zu nutzen. „Denk nach Martin, was könnte der Kerl von dir wollen? Du musst hier raus und zwar sofort." Er stand auf und ging zur Tür, die war natürlich verschlossen, war ja auch klar. Martin versuchte seine Fesseln zu lösen, was nicht gleich gelang, aber nach dem zweiten Versuch klappte es. Plötzlich hörte er Schritte die zu seinem Gefängnis kamen, schnell machte er ein paar Schritte weg von der Tür. Die Tür wurde aufgemacht und ein ca. 1.91 m großer, kräftiger Mann kam rein. Er ging auf Martin zu, schnappte ihn sich, schlug ihm mit der Faust auf die Brust, setzte ihn auf den seltsamen Stuhl und band ihn daran fest. Der Faustschlag auf die Brust trieb augenblicklich die ganze Luft aus seinen Lungen und er schnappte nach selbiger. Er konnte sich nicht wehren der Kerl war zu stark für ihn. Er sah zu dem Mann hoch und bekam prompt eine Ohrfeige. „Das ist dafür, dass du deine Fesseln gelöst hast." Martin kniff die Augen zusammen so erschrocken hatte er sich. „Was willst du von mir?" „Das wirst du noch früh genug merken, wir werden viel Spaß miteinander haben, glaub mir. Ich werde dich für alles bestrafen was du Mom und mir angetan hast. Ich bin jetzt nicht mehr hilflos." „Ich hab dir und deiner Mom nichts angetan, ich bin nicht dein Vater." „Willst du etwa sagen, dass das nichts ist?" Er zog sein Pullover hoch und darunter kamen Zigarettenverbrennungen zum Vorschein. „Willst du sagen das warst nicht du?" „Nein, ich war das nicht glaub mir ich bin nicht dein Vater." „Ich werde dir zeigen wie sich das anfühlt du wirst sehen." „Wie heißt du?" „John aber das weißt du doch." „John ich kann nicht dein Vater sein ich bin viel zu jung dafür. Wie alt bist du?" „Warum fragst du so komische Sachen du weißt doch wie alt ich bin." „Ich hab es vergessen sag es mir noch mal, bitte." „Ich bin kein Kind mehr ich bin jetzt 35 Jahre alt." „Siehst du ich kann gar nicht dein Vater sein, denn ich bin nur vier Jahre älter als du. Verstehst du das? Ich bin bei deiner Geburt erst vier Jahre alt gewesen." John drehte sich um und machte unbeirrt eine Zigarette an. Als er sich wieder umdrehte bekam Martin es langsam mit der Angst zu tun. „John, mach das nicht ich bin nicht dein Vater." Er legte die Zigarette beiseite nahm ein Tuch und verband Martin die Augen. Nun konnte Martin nicht mehr sehen was auf ihn zukam, was ihm noch mehr Angst machte, als alles was bis jetzt geschehen war. Martin schrak zusammen als John sein Hemd aus der Hose zog, es ein wenig hoch schob und dann die brennende Zigarette an seinen Bauch hielt. Martin stöhnte auf, aber John hielt die Zigarette nur noch länger auf seine Haut. Martin versuchte sich loszureißen es gelang ihm aber nicht, die Fesseln waren zu stark. Nach drei Brandwunden ließ John von ihm ab, was Martin aufatmen ließ. John ließ die Zigarette einfach auf den Boden fallen und trat sie aus. Die Verbrennungen taten zwar weh, waren aber nicht sehr schlimm. Martin versuchte es noch mal mit reden, was John nur noch wütender machte. Es war schrecklich nichts sehen zu können. Martin versuchte zu hören was John wohl als nächstes machen würde, aber es war nahezu unmöglich rauszuhören was er gerade tat. John drehte sich um, nahm einen Knüppel, denn er auf dem Tisch liegen hatte und schlug ohne Vorwarnung mit voller Wucht auf Martins Handgelenk. Martin konnte es nicht fassen und schrie vor Schmerz auf; er fühlte wie ihm das Gelenk brach. Er schloss die Augen; ihm wurde schlecht, doch er versuchte ruhig einzuatmen. Martin wurde blass schnell schwoll sein Gelenk an und wurde ganz blau. John sprach weiter, als wäre nichts geschehen, als hätte er eben nicht mal kurz ein Handgelenk gebrochen. „Weißt du was mir am meisten Angst gemacht hat? Ich werde es dir zeigen." Er nahm Martin die Augenbinde ab damit er sehen konnte was ihm als nächstes blühte. John verließ kurz den Raum und kam mit einer großen Holzkiste wieder. Er schob sie rüber zu Martin und meinte nur: „Davor hatte ich am meisten Angst; es hat dich nie gestört, wenn ich weinte, weil ich nicht in die Kiste wollte. Du hast immer nur gelacht und gemeint das Strafe sein muss. Jetzt kannst du es mal ausprobieren wie es sich anfühlt." Martin hatte große Schmerzen in seinem Handgelenk, er wünschte sich, dass Danny und Jack ihn bald finden würden. Wer weiß was der Kerl sonst noch so alles mit ihm machen würde. Er hatte diesem Riesen Kerl nichts entgegenzusetzen das wusste er. „John ich bin nicht dein Vater ich habe dich nie in die Kiste gesperrt, bitte glaub mir doch!" Langsam bekam Martin doch Angst um sein Leben. John legte eine Hand um Martins Hals mit der anderen löste er seine Fesseln. Martin versuchte zwar sich zu wehren, aber sein Handgelenk ließ nicht viele Bewegungen zu und John drückte nur noch fester. Die Kiste war gerade nur so groß, dass Martin eben so rein passte. „Nein, tu das nicht das ist viel zu eng." Schon war der Deckel zu. Die Kiste war eng, sehr eng Martin konnte sich nicht bewegen. Im Deckel waren Luftschlitze ersticken würde er also nicht. „John lass mich wieder raus, ich bin nicht dein Vater, glaub mir doch." John verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum und kam erst nach einer Stunde wieder. Nun hatte Martin genug Zeit an Danny zu denken, denn aus der Kiste kam er ohne fremde Hilfe nicht raus. Danny machte sich bestimmt große Sorgen um ihn und er hatte ihm doch versprochen, dass ihm nichts passieren würde das er ja aufpassen würde. Unvermittelt musste er grinsen, als er daran dachte, dass Danny mit ihm schimpfen würde, dass er nicht auf sich acht gegeben hatte, wie er es versprochen hatte, aber fast sofort wurde er wieder ernst. Langsam hatte er Angst, dass er Danny vielleicht nicht mehr wieder sehen wird, dass er ihn nicht mehr in den Arm nehmen könnte. Dass er Dannys schönes Lächeln nicht mehr sehen soll, seine Liebevollen Berührungen und seine sanften Küsse nicht mehr spüren könnte machte ihn doch traurig. Danny fehlte ihm schon jetzt. Vor nicht all zu langer Zeit wäre es fast schon egal gewesen ob er es überlebt hätte, aber jetzt wollte er auf gar keinen Fall sterben jetzt wollte er Leben, er wollte mit Danny sein Leben verbringen, er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass es jetzt schon vorbei war.

„Vor ein paar Minuten haben sie die Zweite Leiche gefunden ihre Verletzungen sind sogar noch schlimmer. Die Situation ist wohl Eskaliert." Jack erzählte es erst Danny in seinem Büro, weil er nicht wollte, dass er vor den Kollegen ausflippte. „Wir müssen Martin finden und zwar noch bevor er so zugerichtet wird wie dieses Opfer hier!" „Ja, Danny das wissen wir alle und wir geben uns auch Mühe. Wir haben Martin alle gern."

Danny durfte bei dem Verhör nicht mehr dabei sein, das hatte ihm Jack verboten, deswegen lief er aufgeregt hinter der Scheibe auf und ab.

Sam und Vivian hatten den Typen endlich soweit, dass er einen Namen Preisgab. John Clark. Er arbeitete bei der Zulassungsstelle und hatte so Zugang zu allen Daten seiner Opfer. „Vivian und Sam durchsucht seine Wohnung, aber seit vorsichtig." Als die beiden Frauen zurück waren brachten sie auch eine Menge Information mit. „Was habt ihr?", verlangte Jack zu wissen. „Wir haben eine Liste mit drei Namen darauf gefunden, Martins Name und Adresse steht auch darauf. Wir haben den Entführer nicht erst auf Martins Fährte gesetzt sondern Martin sollte die ganze Zeit das dritte Opfer werden." Danny sah Vivian überrascht an. „Wir haben auch noch Bilder seiner Mutter und seines Vaters gefunden, Martin sieht dem Vater wirklich erstaunlich ähnlich", meinte Sam und legte ein paar Bilder auf den Tisch. Jack und Danny sahen sich die Bilder an und staunten nicht schlecht über die Ähnlichkeit. Jack sah die Anderen an und meinte nach einen Blick auf eins der Bilder: „Martin sieht dem Vater am Ähnlichsten von allen drei Entführten." Vivian, Sam und Danny nickten alle zustimmend. „Wir müssen Martin unbedingt da rausholen, wenn er dem Vater am Ähnlichsten sieht und die beiden anderen Opfer schon so schlimm zugerichtet wurden, wer weiß was er dann mit Martin machen würde", meinte Danny. „Hier ist noch eine Sterbeurkunde, die Mutter ist letzten Monat bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen." „Das erklärt auch warum er jetzt erst mit dem entführen und dem Foltern angefangen hat", meinte Jack. „Und er hat noch irgendwo in der nähe des Parks ein Haus." Dann war es ein leichtes das Haus zu finden, das John Clark gehörte. Alle machten sich auf dem Weg in den Park mit dem kleinen See.

Es kam Martin wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Sein Gelenk pochte und Schmerzte unangenehm. Endlich wurde der Deckel wieder geöffnet und Martin am Kragen aus der Kiste gezogen. Mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung versuchte er sich zu wehren trotz des gebrochenen Handgelenks, was John sehr wütend werden ließ. Er knallte ihn mit dem Rücken auf den alten Küchentisch, dann fing er an auf ihn einzuschlagen; er war fast wie von sinnen. Mit den Fäusten bearbeitete er seinen Oberkörper. Martin versuchte nur die Muskeln anzuspannen, um schlimmeres zu vermeiden, er stöhnte bei jedem Schlag auf. Endlich ließ John wieder von ihm ab, griff nach ihm ohne Rücksicht auf seine Schmerzen im Oberkörper und Handgelenk fesselte und ihn wieder an den Stuhl. Martin schrie auf, als der Kerl brutal seine Arme nach unten bog und dabei sein gebrochenes Handgelenk erwischte. John bückte sich und hob eine Tasche vom Boden auf. Er öffnete sie und holte verschiedene Gerätschaften heraus, die er fein säuberlich auf dem Tisch aufreite. Martin konnte seine eigene Waffe sehen. John drehte sich zu ihm um und meinte: „Wollen doch mal sehen was du so alles aushalten kannst." Um sich von Martins Schreie nicht stören lassen zu müssen, knebelte er ihn, dann nahm er sein erstes Folterwerkzeug zur Hand, einen Elektroschocker. Er ließ das Gerät ein Mal aufblitzen. Martin konnte auf dem Plastikgriff 200.000Volt lesen und versuchte zu schreien, was ihm leider nicht gelang. John fing teuflisch an zu grinsen und ohne ein weiteres Wort drückte er es Martin auf die Brust. Martin fing unkontrolliert an zu zittern und zu schreien. Er riss seine Augen weit auf und krampfte sich zusammen. Plötzlich nahm John den Schocker weg. Martin schloss die Augen seine Muskeln zitterten im ganzen Körper. „Na hat es Spaß gemacht?" John hob den Elektroschocker vor Martins Augen und betätigte den Schalter so, dass Martin einen blauen Blitz sehen konnte. Martin schüttelte den Kopf, er wollte nicht noch mal einen Stromschlag versetzt bekommen, aber leider war John Martins Meinung egal. Er ließ den Blitz noch mal aufleuchten und drückte ihn dann wieder an Martins Brust, nur dieses mal ein wenig länger. Martin fing wieder an zu zittern und wünschte sich nur noch eine Ohnmacht. Martin hatte Angst, dass er ihn damit umbringen würde, alle Muskeln taten ihm schon weh. John sah ihn kalt an, nahm die Augenbinde und verband ihm wieder die Augen. Er konnte den Schocker hören, wenn John ihn aufblitzen ließ, aber er wusste nicht was John als nächstes damit machen würde. Plötzlich spürte er einen neuen Schlag an seinem rechten Oberschenkel zwar nur kurz, aber das reichte ihm auch. Langsam fing er an zu zittern seine Nerven waren zum zerreißen gespannt er hatte Schmerzen und Angst. Wieder ein Schlag dieses Mal am linken Oberarm John ging mit dem Schocker um ihn herum. Martin versuchte seinen Kopf in Richtung der Geräusche zu drehen und seine Muskeln anzuspannen, aber das half sowieso nichts immer, wenn ihn der Stromschlag traf hatte er seine Muskeln nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, dann gehorchten sie ihm nicht mehr. Ein neuer Schlag an seinem Bauch der nächste noch ein wenig tiefer am Bauch. Martin bekam Angst, dass John mit dem Schocker noch tiefer wandern würde. Wenn er das tat, was sollte er dann tun, bewegen konnte er sich nicht, er wäre ihm völlig ausgeliefert. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob das erste Opfer Verletzungen an den Genitalien aufwies, aber er hatte zuviel Angst er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern. Dann endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es ihm, legte John den Elektroschocker weg und Martin atmete auf nicht ohne Angst was jetzt wohl kommen würde. John verließ den Raum, aber kurze Zeit später war er wieder da. Martin zuckte zusammen, als er nach ihm griff ihm seine Fesseln und Augenbinde löste. John holte ihn vom Stuhl und fesselte ihm die Hände auf den Rücken ungeachtet dessen, dass er ein gebrochenes Handgelenk hatte. Er schubste Martin auf die hintere Wand seines Gefängnisses zu. „Deine Freunde sind leider schon da, so haben wir nicht genug Zeit füreinander. Aber sie werden dich nie kriegen eher töte ich dich." John zeigte Martin seine eigene Waffe. „Wäre doch tragisch wenn du durch deine eigene Waffe sterben würdest." An der Wand öffnete er eine verborgene Tür und schubste ihn nach draußen, dann flüchtete John mit Martin über die verschneiten Wege des Parks hin zum kleinen See. Danny sah als erster das der Entführer mit Martin versuchte zu flüchten und war auch schon hinter ihnen her. Nun verfolgten alle Martin und seinen Entführer der ihn in Richtung des Sees trieb. Als er sah das seine Kollegen da waren um ihn zu retten versuchte er, obwohl er gar nicht gerade laufen konnte, es seinem Peiniger so schwer wie nur Möglich zu machen. Dafür musste er einen festen Griff an seinem gebrochenem Handgelenk hinnehmen das ließ ihn doch ein wenig schneller gehen. Martin stöhnte auf der Schmerz war kaum auszuhalten, aber John sah gar nicht ein sein Handgelenk loszulassen sollte er doch Schmerzen haben. Fast überall waren Männer vom S.W.A.T. Team. John flüchtete mit Martin auf den zugefrorenen See sie waren etwa drei Meter vom Ufer entfernt als die FBI Agenten am See ankamen. Die Laternen rund um den See spendeten nur spärliches Licht. „Lassen sie ihre Geisel frei es hat doch keinen Zweck. Sie kommen hier nicht weg." Vivian drehte sich zu Jack um und meinte: „Das Eis ist noch nicht so dick die beiden sollten besser da runter kommen." Der See wurde umstellt es gab kein entkommen. John hielt Martin seine eigene Waffe an den Kopf, aber bevor er zum abdrücken kam brach das Eis unter ihnen und beide versanken im See. „Martin!!!" Jack hatte alle Hände voll zu tun um Danny davon abzuhalten in den See zu springen, um Martin zu retten. Martin konnte sich nur schlecht bewegen, denn seine Hände waren immer noch auf dem Rücken gefesselt. Das Wasser war sehr kalt und er sang immer tiefer. Zwei Männer vom S.W.A.T. Team hatten Erfahrung mit dem retten aus kaltem Gewässer und machten sich fertig. Danny war kaum zu halten er wollte nicht nur so da stehen und Martin immer tiefer versinken lassen. Die beiden Retter tauchten in den See und brachten nach ein paar Sekunden Martin an Land. Martin war ganz bleich mit blauen Lippen, seine Atmung und sein Herz hatten ausgesetzt. „Danny bleib hier und lass die Sanitäter ihren Job machen!" Jack hielt Danny zurück, der unbedingt zu Martin wollte. Danny konnte nur noch an das eine denken: „Bitte nicht, lass ihn nicht tot sein, Gott bitte nicht. Atme Martin Atme los, bitte." Die Sanitäter gingen sehr professionell zu werke. Mit gekonnten Griffen befreiten sie Martin von seinen Fesseln und legten ihn auf den Rücken, dann begannen sie mit den wiederbelebungs- Maßnahmen und hatten Erfolg. Martin fing an zu Husten und spuckte Wasser. Nun war Danny nicht mehr zu halten er eilte zu ihm und kniete sich neben ihn. Die Sanitäter versorgten sein Handgelenk und hängten ihn an einen Tropf. Martin machte die Augen auf er zitterte es war kalt, eiskalt und er froh erbärmlich Danny hatte nur noch Augen für ihn. Er ließ sich eine Decke geben und deckte ihn damit zu. Er war so Glücklich darüber, dass Martin noch lebte das er alles um sich herum vergaß. Vivian und Sam sahen sich an und zu Jack rüber, der nur nickte. Sanft streichelte Danny über Martins blasse Wange und über sein Haar, es war ihm egal was die anderen von ihm dachten, Martin lebte noch, alles andere war zweitrangig. Martin streckte seinen gesunden Arm aus und wischte Danny eine Träne von seiner Wange. Sie sahen sich beide an und lächelten Glücklich. Danny fuhr im Krankenwagen bei ihm mit. Das Restliche Team blieb noch am See, da der Entführer noch nicht geborgen war. Martin wurde untersucht, bekam einen Gips und musste noch zwei Tage im Krankenhaus zur Beobachtung bleiben. Gleich nachdem er aus dem Krankenhaus raus war zog Danny bei ihm ein. Sie wollten keinen Augenblick mehr getrennt sein.

Nachdem erlebtem konnte Martin nicht mehr in einem dunkeln Zimmer schlafen. Irgendwo musste immer ein kleines Licht brennen am liebsten im Bad, weil das Licht dann genau auf sein Gesicht schien. Nur zugegeben hätte er es nicht er schämte sich dafür, dass er ein „Nachtlicht" brauchte. Er versuchte immer aufs Neue unter einem Vorwand das Licht im Bad brennen zu lassen. Erst fiel es Danny gar nicht auf. Immer, wenn Martin das Licht im Bad angelassen hatte, machte er es, wenn er ins Bett kam, aus. Martin sagte nie ein Wort sondern wartete bis Danny eingeschlafen war, dann machte er es wieder an. Danny wunderte sich am nächsten Morgen, dass das Licht wieder brannte. Wenn Danny Martin darauf ansprach, wich er ihm gereizt aus. Außerdem schlief er sowieso nur noch sehr ungern ein, er hatte andauernd wiederkehrende Alpträume, indem sein Entführer aus dem dunkeln mit einem Elektroschocker bewaffnet auf ihn zu kam und er sich nicht bewegen konnte. Wenn er dann aufschreckte und er mal nicht Danny geweckt hatte, was eigentlich sehr selten vorkam, denn eigentlich wachte er schreiend auf war er froh, dass er das Licht hatte, im Licht verschwand sein Peiniger immer. Seine tiefen Augenränder zeugten davon, dass er nicht mehr ausreichend Schlaf bekam. Tagsüber war es auch nicht besser. Egal ob Danny ihn berührte oder auch nur neben ihm auftauchte und er es nicht gleich mitbekam zuckte er deutlich sichtbar zusammen. Langsam hasste er es beinahe berührt zu werden, egal von wem. Er wollte auf Dannys Berührungen nicht gereizt reagieren, aber er erschreckte sich jedes Mal und dann immer Dannys traurigen Blick war schwer für ihn zu ertragen. Nachdem Danny das mit dem Nachtlicht bemerkt hatte sprach er ihn auf seine Probleme an. Martin versuchte alles herunterzuspielen es war ihm doch sehr peinlich, dass er sich in seinen eigenen Augen, wie ein Baby benahm. John konnte ihm nichts mehr antun, denn er hatte es nicht überlebt als das Eis unter ihnen brach und sie im eiskalten See untergingen. Martin wusste auch, dass sie seine Leiche am folgenden Tag gefunden hatten, trotzdem konnte er nur mit einem Licht schlafen und hatte Alpträume. Martin wollte mit niemandem darüber sprechen, er konnte nicht. Eines Abends klopfte es bei ihnen. Martin ging hin um aufzumachen und war überrascht, dass Jack bei ihnen vor der Tür stand. „Jack was machst du denn hier?" „Darf ich rein kommen?" Martin trat beiseite und ließ ihn ein. Danny kam aus der Küche und sie setzten sich ins Wohnzimmer. Als Martin hörte, dass Danny hinter seinem Rücken mit Jack über seine Probleme gesprochen hatte, wurde er wütend, er fühlte sich hintergangen. Er wurde Rot und funkelte Danny wütend an. Danny versuchte beruhigend auf ihn einzureden. Martin sprang auf und versuchte sich von den beiden zu entfernen, er ging immer weiter zurück bis er mit dem Rücken an eine Wand stieß. Erst als Jack aufstand, Martin an den Schultern packte und festhielt wurde er ruhiger. „Martin, hör mir zu! Danny hat dich nicht hintergangen er will dir helfen, er weiß nur nicht mehr wie er das machen soll, ich will dir auch helfen, aber du musst dir auch von uns helfen lassen. Danny sagt du hast Alpträume, du zuckst zusammen wenn er dich berührt und du kannst nur noch bei Licht schlafen." Aus Jacks Mund hörte es sich noch viel peinlicher für Martin an und er wurde noch tiefer rot, als er sowieso schon war. „Das alles muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Du hast eine traumatische Erfahrung hinter dir und wirst mit diesen Dingen nicht alleine fertig du musst dir helfen lassen." Jack führte Martin zur Couch zurück und zwang ihn mit sanfter Gewalt, sich hinzusetzen. Du musst zu einem Psychologen gehen, du brauchst professionelle Hilfe die wir dir nicht geben können." Mit einem Mal sackten Martins Schultern nach vorne und er ließ den Kopf hängen. Nun ließ er sich auch wieder von Danny in den Arm nehmen. Er stimmte zu das er zum FBI Psychologen gehen musste.

Martin ging zweimal die Woche zu einer Psychologin, was auch wirklich was brachte. Die Alpträume wurden langsam weniger nur das er mit Licht schlafen musste hielt sich hartnäckig, aber mittlerweile wusste Danny ja bescheit und so musste er das Licht nicht heimlich anmachen. Danny kam zu einigen Sitzungen mit was für Martin nicht leicht war, obwohl er darum gebeten hatte. Er schämte sich vor ihm zugeben zu müssen, dass er sich gegen einen einzigen Mann nicht zur Wehr setzen konnte, obwohl er doch ein FBI Agent war. Manchmal musste er daran denken, was wohl passiert wäre hätte John ihm das gleiche angetan wie seinem zweiten Opfer, wie hätte er damit Leben sollen, wie hätte er dann mit Danny umgehen sollen. Danny war wunderbar, er war sehr geduldig und gab ihm soviel Zeit wie er brauchte. Zwei Wochen später hatte Martin auch sein Nachtlicht Problem im Griff und es kehrte wieder Ruhe in ihre Beziehung ein. Martin konnte wieder schlafen, konnte sich wieder in den Arm nehmen lassen ohne zusammenzuzucken und er hatte auch wieder Kontakt zu seiner Mutter bekommen und, dass beste Danny wohnte jetzt mit ihm zusammen in seiner Wohnung.

Ende

15


End file.
